HAZMAT response teams operate in increasingly cognitively complex, mentally stressing, physically fatiguing, and dangerous environments. Yet training needs need to include faster and direct access to new technologies, more operations-level training for first responders, and to provide hands-on and in simulated settings. This Phase I effort seeks to address this need. The proposed effort will focus on examining feasibility in three areas: 1) training methodology; 2) simulation-games approach to HAZMAT training; and 3) instructional design authoring support. This will support the application of advanced training techniques using advanced technologies to develop expertise through complex problem solving for HAZMAT response teams. This will not only impact the type of training being provided currently but will serve as an important model for other areas of HAZMAT training. [unreadable] [unreadable] To achieve these goals, a combined research design will include both qualitative and quantitative research methods. The overall goal of this research is to determine the effectiveness of the training package developed using the problem-based and simulation-game (S/G) approach. Methods used will include cognitive task analysis with HAZMAT experts, expert reviews of the training package developed, as well as testing the training package with learners to examine complex problem solving and decision making skills. [unreadable] [unreadable] The relevance of this project to public health is that providing research-based training methods and technologies that not only improves current HAZMAT response teams' expertise in specific situations related to public health, but also provides tools to address create or modify training to address new threats by creating training that is adaptable and extensible. By providing HAZMAT response teams with advanced training techniques and technologies, we aim to increase their expertise, response time, and ability to address increasingly complex situations, such as the ones posed by terrorist threats. By providing training that produces highly effective HAZMAT response teams, we can provide greater safeguards to public health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]